User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 05
<< Previous Segment ---- Fallen Angel Egg "If your going to jump, then do it. If not stop it, it's annoying." Soma calls to me as, as we are en route back to the Far East Branch via the helicopter. I turn towards him and grimace once again. Yeah... Like how the hell can you be so calm when the mangled corpse of your former partner is almost by your side? "If you don't have anything to say, then keep it to yourself." With that he decided to end the one sided conversation and close his eyes for the remainder of the trip. You... I sigh and keep my eyes open as I gaze outwards the open slide doors of the heli. The ground is zipping away fast under us as the pilot keeps to avoid as many Aragami as possible. Some of them though do notice us, but most of them can't reach us no matter what they try. Though there was a blueish flying one that almost noticed us. Soma lured it away by throwing some sort of a grenade nearby it. As the blinding light erupted and disoriented the flying beast, we made our way out of it's vicinity. I wonder... is everyone who became a God Eater... No... That is something that shouldn't be discussed, right? I mean anyone who became a God Eater has a purpose... Right? As we arrive at the landing port, before the heli could even land I get showed out of it by the boot of Soma. To be precise, he literally kicked me out of it while we were still airborne. Okay... Only 3 meters above ground, but that is still enough... You!! ASSHOLE!! I scream inwardly as I flail around while falling towards the ground, where I make an impactfull entry. To my luck I... lucked out and survived, didn't broke anything to boot. Though, I didn't really survive without gathering a lot of bruises. As the heli lands and that annoying jerk hops out of the open door I glare at him menacingly. "If you can glare like that, there should be no problem." Soma turns away and starts to head inside, completely ignoring me. I could have died you smug bastard!! ... Ah hell, why do I even anger myself over him? It's not like he knew I'm unlike them... But even then... would he kick his fellow God Eaters out of the chopper? ... Well, seeing as Grumpy-pants did it to me, my deduction is a solid YES... As I grumble and return to the helicopter to retrieve my Chupacabra with it's case, the crew is unloading the cloth covered remains of Eric. Seeing that, immediately I recall the way he died and I shudder as it could have just as easily been me... I shouldn't be this affected, after all I'm still on death row. With a sigh, I turn towards the entrance to the hangar and walk to deposit my God Arc to it's rightful place. Licca runs a quick analysis over my God Arc as she finishes the procedure over Soma's and gives me a strange and sad gaze. As I try to figure out what could that look mean, two of the crew from the helicopter bring the casing of Eric's weapon with them. With Licca's instructions they install it back to it's rightful place. A sigh leaves Licca as she then walk to the now ownerless weapon and starts the check on it also. I on the other hand decide to bail, as the next most thing which is going to happen will be a medical check-up. And while yesterday I've been explained by the Director himself that I shouldn't skip out on it, that is not something I'll be looking forward to. So without further ado, I slip into the lobby area of the base and try to head for the elevator when a hand drops on my shoulder. I whirl towards the one who was responsible on stopping me and can see a blue eyed young adult with silvery spiked hair. He wears a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket, completing his set of clothes is a brown pant with knee guards and light brown boots. "Whoa there, don't rush anything." My eyes widen as this is the third time for today that I hear understandable words. "Relax, breath slowly. You're probably on the edge, you should go and see Doc Sakaki." As I stare at him, I shake my head signaling that I am fine. And I'm not going to that guys lab again... He is creepy... "I'm Brendan. Brendal Bardell. Nice to meet you Sierra." He says with a smile and for a moment I contemplate to elude him as I notice others incoming. Licca, Lindow, Tsubaki, Gina and Soma practically surround me before I could make a slip away. A smaller discussion starts between them, and while I try to sneak away Lindow masterfully obstructs my escape path multiple times. With a sigh I give up and wait patiently until the small talk in moon language ends. When it does so the others disperse and in the end I'm luckily left with only Brendan. "Don't make it hard for you, Sierra..." Brendan says with a sad voice. "Eric was a good God Eater, one of the best in fact. What happened to him was not the best way to go. However, for God Eaters this is the way it ends..." He sighed at that and I couldn't curse myself to being unable to say anything more in this situation. This wasn't the first and probably neither the last these guys lost a fellow fighter... "Let's go." I get nudged by him towards the elevator, but I shake my head and point towards one of the nearby seats. "I heard it from Lindow that you particularly hate these check-ups. But here is the deal you have to know Sierra." The silver haired young adult turns to me with a small laugh and a somewhat sad smile. "Oracle Cells make up the Aragami, I've heard that you are suffering from an infection. However if you get contaminated by a group of Oracle Cells that have their origin different, you'll be dead before you know it and it is horribly painful. But you knew this much, didn't you?" With that once again I get ushered towards the lift. Yes, I heard it... But what? I hate getting checked up... But instead of worrying about me, you should be scolding Grumpy. He was in the middle of all that splatting and squashing and body parts flying stuff... I grimace and very reluctantly go with him. Brendan only parts with me as I enter the room of the good doctor Sakaki and he greets me. Well at least I think he does so as I don't understand him. Just as before the whole check up is done fast by him to my relief and I try to escape, when he stops me by holding to my shoulder. What is it now? I can't help, but grimace again as I turn towards my current captor and wait for the incomprehensible answer. Instead I get smiled on and guided by him out of the door. With a perplexed expression I walk in front as he follows, as we get to the elevator and get in he presses the 2nd levels call and we begin the short travel by the lift. After disembarking he nudges me forward towards my room and I happily comply as I can finally get some relaxation done. As I try to close the door behind me, the doctor stops me from doing so and steps in with me with a smile. As I raise my eyebrow in question he pulls out a small mechanical looking thing from his pocket. It's a dome like half globe object and I inspect it curiously as he extends it towards me. As he flips it so the flat surface is on top the doc gestures to put my hand onto it. I blink a few times and do as he wants, a short while after my palm touches the object a bright green light erupts from it and I pull back my hand in surprise. -DNA check confirmed, Sierra Declaine.- I hear a mechanical female voice and Dr. Sakaki smiles. He walks to the terminal and pulls a small disc from another of his pockets. First he puts the disc inside the hole on the right, following that with inserting the small dome-like object and turning it until it clicks. As he steps away, with a smile he gestures for me to lay on hands again. It doesn't have to be showed me twice and I step in again with anticipation what is going to happen now. I overlay my hand on top of the flat surface and the light beams forth just like before. -Verification complete. Welcome Sierra!- The voice resounds and the terminal turns on. If I could have squeeled, I would have done so after seeing the image. Instead I did the next best thing. With a quick u-turn I hugged the surprised doctor impulsively, then as fast I did it I spun around to once again spectate the machine. ENGLISH MENU!! I press one of the folders laid out to me and as the menu drops down to reveal more options I can't help but feel joy. A small laughter comes from my back as the doctor finally regained his composure after my impulsive action, but that doesn't matter. I am trying to explore the now understandable layout of the terminal to the fullest when I notice a small blinking icon on the top left corner. As I click it to open, the message box comes in with a single waiting message. The sender is the Director himself and I eagerly open it to what could he have written for me. --"Sierra, as I promised earlier all the help I can give to you will be done so. The menu you explored probably just a moment ago isn't exactly compatible with the Far East's NORN database as it had been brought over from the North American Branch, but Paylor will seek to that in due time. For the time being, this will help you to get the basics done as you wanted while providing a suitable start for you. Additionally, while normally registering for missions can be done so by talking with Hibari at the counter in the lobby area, with your disability that would provide rather impossible. Therefore, you can register yourself for upcoming missions, while also having the option to ask fellow God Eaters to join your missions. Although this latter isn't implemented yet for you, registering for missions is possible even now. As a final note, I wish you good luck again Sierra. You're going to need it.--" As I read the end of it, I couldn't agree more on that part. I turned around to somehow give my gratitude towards the good doctor, but while I was immersed in the reading of the message he must have let himself out. Now then, I think I'll finally be able to get myself up to speed on as much as possible. I turned my full attention at the terminal as I started to browse it in as much detail as it was able. ---- To be honest I don't know how much time passed, but I hear knocking coming from the door. As I disengage from the terminal I can feel myself being a little wobbly. I open the door and notice Brendan standing outside with Gina and Lindow. "Whoa there, Sierra." He says as the three of them looking at me with concern. Uhm... What? What did I do now? I hope my facial expression is enough explanation on my thoughts as they turn towards me. "You couldn't sleep right?" The silver haired young adult says as I give a raised eyebrow. "I can understand that seeing Eric die in front of you must have been a real shock, however you have to understand that you require rest especially since you're a God Eater also." He says and I still look at them in disbelief. I'm... lost? What are you talking about? Wish I could speak right now... Lindow suddenly laughs at my expression and I get even more confused, even the other two turn towards him as he says something that makes Gina snicker and Brendan frown. "You didn't have a nightmare, did you?" He asks then and I shake my head, I don't really understand where he is getting with this. "But you didn't sleep either, did you?" At that question I look at him confused as I don't really understand the question. "The mission was yesterday, Sierra. Right now you look like... hell." ...OH... I... think I've lost track of time while browsing the NORN Database... Happens every now and then when I immerse in something... I give a weak grin for them and scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Which means that the mission you tried to volunteer for will have to commence without you." Brendan nods after understanding my situation, but I jump forward and grab his shoulders. WHAT?! I did immediately try out the function to sign myself up on missions and noticed one that involved me to confront Zygote's. Because that wasn't an Aragami that I encountered before, it was quite obvious that is going to be taken by me. Why are you booting me from it?! "You're clearly tired, in this situation it would be a catastrophe to engage any Aragami. Especially if we take into consideration your status of being an Irregular yourself, Sierra." Brendan explains it to me and my eyes widen. Don't do this to me!! I need to go out... I let go of his shoulders and take on a begging positure in front of him. For a few moments they all blink at me in surprise, then Gina laughs and says something. Lindow replies with a sigh, but Brendan frowns. "At the first sign of being a danger to yourself Sierra, you will have to pull out immediately. Furthermore Lindow will accompany you on this one, understood?" The young adult says as he looks at me with a serious gaze. Yes Sir!! My head bobs up and down as I enthusiastically nod more than enough times, which prompts Lindow to sigh again and Gina to laugh out. "Then, go and have a shower and get ready, in the meantime Lindow will make the request at the counter." Brendan says and the three of them turn around and head towards the elevator. ---- After I managed to get myself together I found Lindow with Sakuya and Grumpy-pants in front of the entrance to the hangar. Brendan was standing nearby them and greeted me. "Hey there! Before you ask, Lindow asked both Sakuya and Soma to accompany you two. This should become a piece of cake, just remember if you don't feel well, withdraw." He said to me. "Or you can go and die for all I care." Soma grumbled, he wasn't liking that he had been drawn into it forcefully. Brendan said something to Lindow in moonies and the raven haired leader put a hand on Soma's shoulder as he told him something that made the dark skinned male sound like he growled. "Well then, take care of them." Brendan said with a smile as he left. I stared at the three and smiled nervously. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get a move on." Soma turned around and opened the exit hatch and marched in to grab his gigantic serrated God Arc by the case. I followed after Lindow and Sakuya and picked up ours as we marched down the corridor towards the hangar, where a jeep waited for us. I decided to sit in front beside Sakuya as she took the drivers seat, so the back was left for the two males. ... Somehow I get the feeling this whole mission will be a failure and not because of me... I whimpered inwardly as the vehicle drove off. I recognized the nearby structure as we started to head towards the demolished part of the city, where Lindow took me on my first mission. We parked nearby the place likewise and everyone got their weapons out. Well... Soma glared at me seeing the pathetic stick in my hand. "You should get yourself a toothpick, that would be more effective on Aragami." He commented and immediately Lindow scolded him. At least I think he was scolded as he glared back at Lindow and Sakuya sighed at it. After that Soma broke off from out group and despite the probable warnings from Lindow he separated and went alone. Lindow scratched the back of his head as he turned towards Sakuya and me. I nodded to him, though I wasn't really sure why and he gave a relieved smile on that. So the three of us started the search for the Zygote that was spotted earlier today in this area. The Zygote is a flying Aragami, one of the very few who does so. From the immense study that I concluded throughout the night I know that these Aragami have one of the best hearing and sight from all of them. Furthermore, should they spot a target they will issue a loud cry that has a high chance of attracting other Aragami. Which is nowhere good at all, even if there is a chance that the Aragami turn on each other it is still dangerous. Plus the Zygote itself is very mobile, since it is able to fly that mobility is heightened to another degree, plus it can release a poisonous cloud. Which should be careful about as it is an Oracle Cell based poison as was explained by the NORN Database. It took us almost a quarter of a hour until we managed to find one in front of a broken and abandoned church. It was floating just there, with it's back to us at least I think that was it's back. It looked like a giant brown egg from here, but I knew from the front it had a large monstrous eye on top of it's supposed head and seemingly there was a body of a white woman as if fused on it's front. Although even that wasn't quite humanoid, as the upper part of the face was covered by the brown shell, the arms have transformed into wings and the lower body turned into something like a white-ish clothed tube. Even without considering that shape it wasn't real, as the top of the Zygote could open into a large mouth, and the both part of the shell along with the upper and lower part of the seeming female could part as it tries to bite into the victim of it's. I knew these because I watched more than enough videos of it. In order to combat it, the easiest way is to have a ranged weapon against it, otherwise those that have only melee weapons will have to wait until the Aragami comes into range and then strike it down. Well, we did have a ranged and a melee expert on the team. ... And me... Somehow I have a terrible feeling this is going to get ugly... Well, I look at Lindow and he nods at me as Sakuya aims at the Zygote. Then Lindow gestures towards me to move in closer and I follow him. With careful steps we manage to sneak upon the Aragami as it floats in place as if not caring about anything at all, which I find rather weird in that moment. Lindow lifts his God Arc high and pulls at the end of it's grip and summons up the Predator form of his weapon. I look at my weapon and an idea occurs to me. If I change my Chupacabra into the pole form, the Zygote will hear it, however if I simply summon the Predator now, I'll get the advantage. I am the tip of my weapon at the floating monstrosity and pull the end of the grip just like the team leader did. What happened next was something I didn't think would happen to be honest. As I wanted to transform my weapon a loud screech echoed from it, which made the Zygote spin around incredibly fast as it tried to locate the source of the sound. In doing so, the target that had been established was me as I blinked in surprise on the Aragami. In the next moment the pole of Chupacabra grew as if transforming into it's combat form, but it didn't stop there. It pierced into the body of the Aragami and emerged on it's other end with partially being turned into the pincer-like predator form. What was the most shocking was that between the partially transformed pincers the core of the Aragami was pinned and expelled from it's body. That is when the weapon of mines contracted, pulling the core out of the Zygote's body through it's other end and holding the core steady in it's mouth as it took on the normal form of the pincer-like stage. I turned in surprise towards Lindow who was genuinely amused at the sight to be honest. I looked at him as he repeated a word, though I didn't quite understand what he meant. Then he plunged his God Arc into the lifeless body of the Zygote and let it eat into it. As Lindow repeated the word, I had the feeling he means to eat the core. At least, when a normal God Eater kills an Aragami those that wield melee weapons can extract the core doing so. It didn't quite work previously... Though maybe it can? As I try to have the pincers clamp, nothing happens. I drop the core to the ground and look at Lindow in question, who scratches his head. A few times I try to use the pincer to snap around the core, yet it doesn't allow me to. With a sigh, Lindow summons the Predator form again, and to my dismay he has no problems on ordering it to consume the core. ... Yeah, right I forgot. I'm unlike them... Maybe, that's the reason? I grimace as a scream echoes in the distance. "Soma." Lindow mutters as he turns towards the direction, the schrill voice came from. Without hurrying, the two of us first rejoin Sakuya then start to move in the direction it was heard. As we near the location, I notice a couple of speedily moving Zygotes circling around the dark skinned God Eater. Soma is holding his serrated bladed weapon lightly on his shoulder, beside him lies the body of a Zygote split into half and he is harboring a dangerous smile. Did this psycho purposively let the Zygote summon reinforcements? I stare at him in disbelief as he easily sidesteps a blast of air sent from the long white tube from one of the Zygotes, and wish I could whistle as he simply jumps up in the air to evade a body slam of the other. The two Aragami scream in unison and in the distance a third one replies. He did deliberately let them call for more. With a furious shout Soma then rips through both Aragami with ease as he swings his huge weapon around and beside me Lindow sighed once again. As he walks towards the dark skinned male, he doesn't miss the opportunity to scold him for probably taking such a dangerous approach. "So, you still live." Soma mutters as he finally sees me, and proceeds to devour the body of the two other Zygotes and extract their cores. Then with a lazy move, he brandishes his God Arc and swings it onto his shoulders forming a 90 degree curve with it. A few moments later from the distance a Zygote is charging towards him, but he isn't moving at all. Before the Aragami could come into contact with him, Sakuya shoots the charging monster from the air which lands near Lindow who without missing a beat cuts it into two with his chainsaw. I don't know who to be jealous more... Owning a gun, or one of those blades... I could even kill for having one of those... With a sigh, my shoulders slump as Lindow then proceeds to extract the core of that Zygote. "Let's go back, there's no more Zygotes around here." Soma calls to me, then probably repeats the same sentence to Lindow. Though this was surprisingly easy... What was that with my Chupacabra? I hold up my God Arc and stare at it, it still didn't revert from the changed form even though close to a quarter hour passed. --- End of Chapter 2016,03,11 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic